The Reckless Beauty
by LackLuster99
Summary: On a morning in early spring, Hisana decides it is time to open herself fully to the man she loves. A short oneshot for Byakuya and Hisana. Rating is in between T and M...went with M to be safe.


"Byakuya-sama"

She whispered it. Letting the name lazily linger on her lips in the luminescent wrinkles of dawn light. He did not stir. It amused her that such a domineering presence, a suffocating spiritual entity, a devastatingly handsome figure, could sleep like a rotted log.

She whispered again. "Byakuya." Still nothing. Could he really relax so in her presence? Were all those endearments true? She had always secretly doubted that a frail and fragile body like hers could win over such a Warrior as Byakuya Kuchiki. Yet, apparently…it had.

The memory of the past few days fomented a delicate flush of pink across her face. A marriage, a consummation, lots of laughter and sake drinking. Everyone had been celebrating the union of the Sixth squad Captain to his very scandalous and meek bride. Oh the gossip that spread throughout the Soul Society was ruthless…yet here she was, still wanted, still held and absolutely spoiled by this behemoth of a man.

Every time he touched her, Hisana truly believed she would melt into a puddle of jitters. She could not control the dancing bugs inside her belly. His lips were so hot on her skin, so mercurial and grandiose. She felt like an earthquake shook her soul the first time he entered her body. He had completely invaded her then. He was invading her mind now. She was honestly in love with him. It was a reality now, no longer a dream.

Two more days, and they would return to the courts of the Sixth Squad. Her time with her lord would be cut in half. In a way, Hisana was excited to begin the routine of husband and wife. It was a rare thing in the Soul Society. Yet, she had somehow achieved love even after her death.

But this life…this new life…what about Rukia?

"Byakuya." she said again, this time reaching out to touch his hand. It lay limp upon his stomach. She squeezed the calloused, yet surprisingly sugary soft digits. Finally, he stirred. Violet eyes unlocked their lids and starred up into her face. The familiar jitter returned to Hisana's belly.

"Is it morning." the question was more a vibrating rumble, shaking the foundations of their futon.

"Yes, just daybreak. We have all morning yet." she cheerfully murmured in his ear, kissing the lobe. He groaned, stretching out his long limbs. A hand caught her waist to pull Hisana closer to his side.

"Look out the window, Hisana….I can see the blossoms poking out from their beds. I believe the spring is finally on us." Another squeeze…he sounded so happy. In the year of their courtship, he had never let such a light, whimsical tone inundate his voice. How pleasant it was to hear such gaiety, such light heartedness from Soul Society's most serious man.

"They smell lovely too." she assented, laying her head on his shoulder, half-way talking of flower buds, halfway talking about Byakuya's midnight hair.

"I…I must tell you something, Byakuya."

She knew it would happen. The moment she said it, the succulent sweetness of the morning seemed to whither, and the seriousness she tried to conceal in her voice, ripped the playful banter apart. He rose, his eyes becoming concerned. Turning to face her…

"What is it? Are you unwell this morning? Should I call for…."

"No, no, my love. Do not bother the Fourth-Squad. I must tell you a story. It is very sad, indeed. It is the story of my childhood…of my cowardice….of the sister I left behind."

His eyes grew dark at this new discovery. She knew he would be upset from concealing this from him for so long. Yet, now, better than any formal time of courtship, was the right moment to tell him of her past…and how she must sanctify herself with the penance of finding Rukia.

An hour passed as she told her tale. Failing to damn the wellspring of tears, she found that the water flowed freely from her eyes. He held her hand, intrepid and soft as he always was.

"I promise that I will help you. I vow on this day and my love for you, that I will help you find what you have lost."

It meant everything to her to hear those words from him. She bent her body down to kiss his hand, then his chin, his cheek, his lips. It meant everything to her that he held her so highly, touched her so deliberately, loved her so completely.

"Byakuya-sama." she whispered again. He had covered her with his body and with his promise. He was above her, around her, he had become her. Every flux and flutter of muscle against her skin brought insanity to her mind, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I love you, Byakuya." she managed to croak out as he entered her in the cool morning of spring. Five more springs of this. Five more springs of his body covering her. Five years to find what she had lost.

How rich her life had become. How recklessly beautiful.


End file.
